Change of Heart
by Wyboth
Summary: Are there any love stories on this website where the woman has independent thoughts? Where the lovers don't fall for each other instantly, and live happily ever after? Where romance isn't the only thing that happens in the story? No? I'll be the first to write one, then.
1. Chapter 1

I have nothing better to be doing on a Saturday afternoon, so I'm in Gear Station again. Yes, I could be relaxing at the Pokemon Center right now, but that'd get boring quickly. I'm not slated to leave Nimbasa until Wednesday, so why not entertain myself in the meantime? Granted, clearing another subway car won't be much of a challenge for me, but nothing else will hold my attention quite like a Pokemon battle.

The station is busier than usual today - although it _is_ Saturday, so that's probably why. The stairwell is a mess. People aren't bothering to walk up on one side and walk down on the other, so I'm constantly having to weave my way in and out of throngs of people. Why are some of them _standing still_? Don't they know that just slows the rest of us down? Ah well, at least I made it to the bottom. There are even more people standing around down here, but at least I'm tall enough to see over most of their heads.

I decided earlier that I would try a different line today. Usually I go to the green line, because I'm used to solo battles, and I always thought having one of the people in here as a partner would just slow me down. But today, I'll be trying the orange multi battle car, just for the heck of it. Maybe I'll make some kid's day by helping them make a seven win streak - but that would mean ruining fourteen other peoples' streaks - but then again, I always do that in the single battle car. Whatever, at least I'll have done it once.

The orange car's already here, so that means the next group is about to board. Let me check the time on my X-Transceiver - 1:57! If I don't hurry, I'll have to wait 30 minutes for that group to finish. There's a huge group of people blocking my way, and if I walk through them, I run the risk of someone groping me - fuck it, I'm going through!

"Excuse me," I mutter as I slide between people. "I'm sorry - pardon me - can you let me through?" They all seem to be waiting for the single battle car. Don't they know they won't all be able to get on? Finally, I make it through, and I see a small crowd of people waiting in front of the orange car. I sprint over to them and join the crowd. Almost instantly, I notice most people are standing with someone else. They must've all come with their battle partners. I scan the crowd to find anyone who isn't already taken - with someone, with someone, with someone - there! Leaning on the wall is a boy about my age, frowning at the ground. He must be the odd one out. If he's waiting for someone, they can't possibly make it here in time to catch the subway, so he'll have to partner with me - he sees me.

"Hey, miss!" the boy shouts, looking up at me and smiling. "Do you have a partner already?"

I begin walking towards him. "Nope, what about you?"

"Me neither. Want to pair up?"

A loud, mechanical beep echoes throughout the station - the intercom. "Attention all passengers: the orange multi battle line is now boarding. Please have your trainer ID and Pokemon ready."

"It looks like we don't have a choice," I say, looking back at him. "Let's go."

The line moves quickly. I flash my ID at the attendant, and the boy does the same. He waves us on to the ninth car. Normally, you'd have to pick the Pokemon you will use when you're at the counter, and give the rest to the attendant, but since it's a multi battle, you're given time to pick with your teammate, in order to pick the Pokemon that synergize best with your partner's team. We enter the car, and the door slides closed behind us. I walk to the center of the car, kneel, and lay my Pokeballs in front of me. My teammate follows.

"Okay, here's my team. I run drought Ninetails as a lead, Forretress to take care of hazards and tank physical hits, ballon Heatran as a special sweeper, Sub-Punch Breloom - Ahoy? Are you listening?"

"Well, it's just that you never told me your name. Most people start with that."

"Ah. Sorry. I can get ahead of myself sometimes." I forgot that my teammate wouldn't be as serious about battles as I am. I talked his ear off before I even introduced myself.

I extend my hand, smiling. "Touko Sakamoto. And you are?"

"Touya Tokugawa," he replied, shaking my hand. "You seem to know what you're doing. I'm probably nowhere near as good as you are."

"That's alright; I can help you out. Let's see your Pokemon." He produced a bag similar to the one around my shoulder, unzipped it, and pulled out his Pokeballs.

"I have a Whimsicott, a Darmanitan, a Scrafty, a Reuniclus, a Jellicent, and a Ferrothorn."

"I must say, I'm impressed." He gave me a puzzled look. "I mean, you have better Pokemon than most of the people I've battled here. I was lucky to run into you."

"Ah, I see what you mean; although I think the luck is mine to have run into you."

"Right. Now, if I were you, I'd use your Whimsicott and your Darmanitan. Those two will mesh the best with the two Pokemon I'm picking - Ninetails and Heatran. I have the more powerful Pokemon, so I'll do most of the attacking. Use your Whimsicott to weaken the enemy with status, and switch in to Darmanitan in case one of my Pokemon runs into a special wall - they're both special attackers, see. If you don't know what to do, just ask me, and I'll give you advice." The train lurches forward. The challenge is about to begin.

"I think I've got all of that," Touya says.

"Good. Leave all of the Pokeballs you won't be using in this car. Good luck." The door to the car in front of us slides open, revealing a boy about 8 and what looks like his mother. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"Ready!" he replies.

"Great. Now, let's go!"

**Author's Note:** Hello, and thank you for reading my story! I have just a few things to say. In case you were confused by the commentary mixed in with descriptions of the setting and actions, you are basically hearing Touko's thoughts, while seeing and hearing everything she hears. I know this is very different from most other fanfictions you've read, but I think it will work better for the story I'm trying to tell. Also, my writing schedule varies, so please don't ask "When are you going to update this?" because I will write when I have both the time and the motivation to do so. If I have to write a new chapter every week due to fan demands, then it will be half-hearted and shitty. I value the quality of a story over how quickly each chapter is posted, so if that means I won't publish a chapter for months on end, I still think that's better than writing shit just to have a regularly updated story. I may not even finish this story, and I apologize in advance if I don't, but writing fanfiction is just a hobby, so real life events take priority over it. Thank you for understanding this. If you have any constructive criticism, please do not hesitate to tell me your thoughts. I prefer "Here is how you can improve: A, B, and C" over "Dis story is gud" (but you can still say that if you feel so inclined). Again, thank you, and enjoy the fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Touya and I easily achieved a 21 battle streak. Even though he didn't have the dominant role in our battles, he still seemed excited to be battling with me, and he did his job effectively. I let him land a few hits when he didn't need to, just so he could feel like he was helping out more, even though it cost us a few turns. We could've continued past 21, but it was after 5:00 by the time we finished (one seven - win streak takes about an hour, since the train has to return to the station after you've won), and both of us were getting hungry for dinner. I learned that he's staying at the same Pokemon center as I am, so we decided to walk back together.

"So, how did I do?" Touya asks me as we walk up the stairs to the surface.

"Just fine," I reply. "You have some good potential as a trainer. You just need more training, and you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Thanks!" he says. "You're way stronger than any trainer I've ever met before. We should come back here tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"I hope that I'll be as strong as you are some day. Tell me some of your secrets."

"My secrets?" We're now walking on a surface street.

"Yeah, you know, how did you get so strong? Is there some special way you train, or something?"

I smile. He must not watch the news. "Well, you could say that."

"Really? Could you teach me how to do it?"

I let out a chuckle. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not unless you tell me."

"Fine, fine. Have you heard about Team Plasma?"

"Yeah, the ones who wanted everyone to release their Pokemon, right? They were going around Nimbasa City a while ago. I haven't seen any of them for a few years."

"That's because someone defeated their leader 3 years ago."

"Really? I didn't know that. That's good, though - they were starting to convince some people to release their Pokemon. What an awful idea. I wish I could meet that person; they must be a really strong trainer."

"Guess what?" I jab my chest with my index finger. "You're talking to her."

"What? I - what? _You_ defeated them?"

"And won the 2011 League Championship," I add.

"That's crazy! No wonder you're so strong. I can't believe I'm - wait, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Alright, here." I pull up an article from the Unova Times on my C-Gear. "Read that headline."

"Touko Sakamoto claims championship?! Wow!"

"And this one, too."

"Plasma leader defeated by - hey, there's a photo of you! I can't believe this!"

"Please, don't shower me with praise - I've had enough to last a lifetime."

"That's - okay - I won't. But what are you doing here, then? Shouldn't you be at the League, or something?"

"I was the _2011_ champion. I'm not champion anymore. I'm just in Nimbasa to entertain myself."

"So you're on vacation?"

"Vacation? No, I don't have a job right now. I have a fortune saved away from battling so many people, see."

"Then what do you do?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to call it. I just go from city to city, meeting new people, exploring new places, and battling anyone who wants to. Sort of like what I did when I first became a trainer, but without a clear goal in mind this time. I guess I should work at some point, but I have no idea what I would want to do. Right now, I just want to experience the world."

"That's so cool! I haven't been on any adventures like you have. I've lived here most of my life."

"You've never gone on the routes?"

"No."

"How did you get your Pokemon, then?"

"My dad gave them to me. They were his, from when he was a Pokemon trainer."

"You said you wanted to get stronger as a trainer?"

"I did."

"My advice is to go out some more. I don't mean challenging more people in Nimbasa, I mean going out on the routes, catching more Pokemon, and strengthening the ones you already have. Trainer's school only takes you so far. It might make you a good trainer, but you won't be a _great_ trainer without experience. There's a desert south of here -"

I jump as a horn blares behind me. A man speeds past us in a pick-up truck, shouting out the window. I glare at him, and give him the bird as he drives away.

"Why did you do that?" Touya asks.

"Why _wouldn't_ I do that?" I retort.

"All he did was honk at you."

"Oh?"

"Why would you flip him off when he was being friendly?"

"_Being friendly_?! That's what you think he was doing?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's _not_ why he honked. He was trying to catcall me."

"Catcall you?"

"Yeah. He was trying to say I look sexy."

"Oh." I start to walk again. "But still, why would you flip him off?"

I turn around and groan. "Jeez, Touya, you really don't understand, do you? Fine, I'll hear your side. Tell me why you think I shouldn't have flipped him off." I fold my arms and stare him in the eyes.

"Well, I mean, he was just trying to compliment you! I don't see why you'd get mad at someone just for giving you a compliment. Nobody ever tells _me_ I look nice. I'd love it if somebody did that!"

I continue to stare at him for a few seconds after he finishes. "You'd love being catcalled. Do you realize that's what _every man has told me_? It's so easy for you to say that! Never once has it happened to you, and every girl _hates_ it, but you think that you'd be fine! You know what, sure. At first, it does feel like a compliment. But after it happens hundreds of times, you start to think about what they're saying. They're not saying "I like you," they're saying "I like your body." It doesn't matter to them who I am, or what I've done - and I'm _sure_ a lot of them know what I've done. All I am to them is a pair of boobs and a vagina, and they're telling me they'd like to get in bed with me. Not only is that super creepy, but it makes you feel like absolute shit. _You_ try having people tell you all you're good for is sex hundreds of times, and then tell me how you feel."

"Okay, I get that it's a bad thing. But why do you get so mad, though? Even if it comes across as an insult, they meant it as a compliment. Can't you just ignore it?"

"Oh my _God_!" I roar. "You have absolutely zero experience with this, but you have the audacity to tell me how _I_ should feel? You know what, forget it. Forget about battling again tomorrow. I wouldn't want an asshole like you to be my battle partner!" I storm towards the Pokemon Center, leaving him behind.

"Touko, wait!" I quicken my pace. "I'm sorry! Please wait!" He runs up behind me and grabs a hold of my arm.

"Don't _touch_ me," I growl.

"Touko, I'm sorry I made you mad. I was just curious. I wouldn't have asked if I had known this was so sensitive for you. Please, don't write me off because of this. I just wanted to learn."

Wanted to learn? That's new. I relax my muscles, and he lets go of my arm. No man has ever said that to me before. Perhaps I misjudged him.

"You'll listen to what I have to say?"

"Yes."

"And you won't tell me how I should feel, when you have no experience with the situation?"

"I promise I won't."

"That's... good." I stare at the ground for a few seconds, then take a deep breath. "Touya, I'm sorry I got mad with you. You aren't an asshole, you're just ignorant. I was mad because I was catcalled, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. If you still want to battle with me tomorrow, you can."

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Another pause. "Here, come with me. We'll eat dinner at the Pokemon Center. Since you want to learn, I'll tell you more about what it's like to be a woman in a society dominated by men. And... I'll let you ask questions. Just be respectful."

"Thank you."

We walk the rest of the way silently.

**Author's note:** Suddenly, feminism! As you can already tell, this is not your typical love story. Stop me if I'm repeating myself, but in just about every other fanfiction I've read, even the ones written _by women_, the lead female character has had zero independant thoughts. The man is always the hero. The man is always the leader in their relationship. The man, the man, the man. All the woman is good for is reflecting the man's love, getting kidnapped, and, in some cases, _cooking_. How fucking stereotypical can you get? In my story, I'm going to break down stereotypes. Now, the woman is the stronger one, and she has opinions. She isn't afraid to speak them, either. She isn't constantly obsessing over a man, she's not there just to be a counterpart to a man, and she doesn't depend on a man to do anything. If you like this, read on. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, _definitely_ read on. Your worldview is being challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pokemon Center is designed with the traveling trainer in mind. This one contains a healing center, a PokeMart, many PCs, sleeping quarters, battle rooms, and a cafeteria; everything a trainer on the road would need to prepare for the next day. They are quite possibly the best demonstration of taxes in use. Every service, excluding items for sale at the PokeMart, and food in the cafeteria, is free. They're all paid for by taxes, since Pokemon Centers are government run. Out of all of the people complaining about high taxes, not one is a Pokemon trainer, because we get to see where the money goes.

Touya and I grab trays of food in the cafeteria, and make our way to a vacant table. I promised him I would tell him more about the sexism I've encountered, so I need to pick an example. It needs to be one that he'll understand, and it can't rely on knowledge of other feminist concepts, because he won't know about them. I already told him about catcalling, and rape culture is too high-level... sexist jokes? I can't think of anything better, so I guess it'll be sexist jokes.

"So," I say, "consider this. You're with some friends, and you make this joke: 'How do you spell women backwards? Kitchen.'" Touya grins subtly. I catch him. "You think it's funny?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Why do you think it's funny?"

"Well... I'm not sure. There are just some things that are funny that you can't explain, you know?"

"Okay, I know what you mean. I'll ask a different question, then. What's the punch line of the joke?"

He muses for a few seconds. "I guess it's saying women belong in the kitchen."

"Do you believe that?"

"Of course not!"

"So, then, why did you laugh?"

"Because it's the exact opposite of what I believe. It's sarcasm; it's dark humour. It's something wrong to the point of being ridiculous."

"Alright, that's valid. But what if I told you that a lot of women find that highly offensive? Is it still funny - I mean, is it still okay to make the joke?"

"I guess the joke just isn't for them, then. I am kidding, though, so it's not a big deal."

"So you're saying the joke is okay to make as long as the teller of the joke isn't sexist?"

"Yes, that exactly."

"Alright. Let's say you tell the women that were offended not to take it so seriously, because you were just joking. They're glad that you're not sexist, but they tell you the joke still offends them, and ask you nicely not to make it anymore. Now what?"

"How could they still be offended? I just told them I was kidding. If they don't have a dark sense of humour, then just don't listen."

"I'll tell you why they're offended, but I'll have to use another example. Imagine that your grandfather just died of cancer. You're deeply saddened by this, because you were good friends with him. A few days pass, and you're with a group of friends, when one of them starts making jokes about cancer patients. You know he's not being serious, but you can't laugh at his jokes, because they're making light of a deadly disease that just killed someone dear to you. So, you ask him nicely not to make those jokes, and explain your situation. But, he tells you 'If you don't want to hear the jokes, nobody's making you stay.' Pretty insensitive, right? I mean, this guy is your friend, but he won't stop making a _joke_ when you ask him. If you think about it, in this case, he values his own jokes over your emotional well-being. Well, that's similar to what's going on in our hypothetical scenario. The women asking you to stop haven't been _traumatized_ by sexism, but they've experienced it, and it has been a major struggle in all of their lives. So, they'd rather not have someone joke about it like it doesn't matter, because it matters a lot to them."

"Alright, I understand why they'd be offended. But they could still just leave."

"Again, that's sending the message that your joke is more important than they are. Are you unable to make jokes that everyone will enjoy? Is it so important that you must make that one offensive joke? What I'm trying to say is make jokes that all of your audience will enjoy, instead of weeding out your audience so the ones left over will enjoy your jokes. It really isn't that hard to find something equally funny that everyone will enjoy."

"I see. So, if everyone I'm around is a man, then it's okay to tell the joke?"

"Ehh, not exactly. What if one of the men is a legitimate sexist, and he doesn't know that everyone else isn't sexist? If he hears you making a sexist joke, and if he hears everyone laugh at it, then he'll think everyone approves of his own sexist ideas, and he'll feel more justified in his sexism. Really, just make sure you know the people well before you say something like that." I remember something I had forgotten to say. "Although, there is a catch. Some psychologists tried a social experiment, where they told one group of men sexist jokes, and another group normal jokes. Then, they asked them each to donate however much money they wanted to a women's organization. All of the people who heard the sexist jokes donated less money than the people who hadn't. What this means is that sexist jokes _can_ make you prejudiced, even if you're the most anti-sexist person there is. As long as you laugh at it, you're becoming a little bit more sexist. Not only do I resist laughing when I hear one, but I'll call it out as sexist, and shame the teller of the joke and everyone who laughed."

"Isn't that going too far?"

"Perhaps. But if I just sit there and say nothing, I'll give off the impression that I'm okay with it. I won't let bigotry go unchallenged like that. Sexists need to know what they're doing is wrong. Even if they don't accept that what they're doing is wrong, the seed of doubt will still be planted in their mind."

"Wait a minute. I thought we were talking about non-sexist people making sexist jokes."

"You're right, sorry. It's easy to label someone as sexist for doing something bigoted, when they may not know what they're doing is bad. I've just argued with so many actual misogynists that I'll occasionally think someone's defending sexism when they're just trying to explain their thoughts... kind of like you earlier."

"Misogynist?"

"Sexist against women."

"Ah."

"So, does all of that make sense?"

"Pretty much. I'll be more wary of them in the future." He sips some water. "This is something that you've experienced?"

"Oh, absolutely. Whenever I try to explain to people that I'm not okay with sexist 'jokes,' they _always_ give me the 'you don't have to listen' line, and refuse to listen to my explanation. It just adds insult to injury, since you're already offended by the joke, and now they're dismissing your concerns and basically telling you to fuck off." Someone at another table casts me a glare. "Sorry," I whisper to Touya, "I may have said that last bit too loudly."

"It's okay, Touko, I don't see any kids around."

"That's good. Anyways, I'm glad you're listening. You're the first man to actually listen to my explanation, and not talk over me."

"Well, it was just a hypothetical scenario in our case. I wasn't actually trying to tell an offensive joke. Plus, I already wanted to hear the other side of the story. Do you have any other examples you could tell me?"

"Ehh, maybe later. I can only argue for so long before I'm exhausted - well, we weren't really arguing, but you know what I mean. There's a mental threshold for how much you can argue, or explain, or teach, and once you reach that threshold, you have to take a break."

"I know how you feel, yes. Perhaps you can tell me more of this tomorrow."

"I'd be fine with that." We've both finished our food, so we deposit out trays with the other used ones, and make our way to the hotel section. "I just remembered, there was one thing I meant to ask you."

"Okay, shoot."

"You're staying in a Pokemon center, but this is your home city. Why aren't you staying at home?"

"Ah. Well, it's pretty complicated. I told you my father was the one who gave me my Pokemon?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, he had to go away on a business trip to Hoenn for three months. He said during that time I should try to become a better trainer. He expects me to travel around Unova, so he didn't give me the keys to the house. That's why I'm staying at the Pokemon Center for now."

"That's a bit harsh. I agree that traveling across Unova will make you a better trainer, but he's just throwing you in the deep end of the pool."

"Well, I mean, he does want me to get more experience, so doing it this way will make sure - "

"Never mind what he wants. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Well, I do want more experience. And even you recommended that I travel to get some experience - "

"Alright, let me phrase it this way: ignoring everything anyone else has told you, do you want to travel across Unova?"

"I do."

"Good. You've been to trainer's school?"

"Yes."

"Then you should probably start with Route 4. Your Pokemon are strong enough to not have any problems there, and you were taught about desert survival in trainer's school, so it should be a perfect fit for - what is it?"

"Well, they actually didn't teach me desert survival in trainer's school."

"_What?_"

"Well, since I already had a full team of competent Pokemon, I didn't think I'd need to take any survival classes, since I wouldn't need to catch any new Pokemon."

"Oh, for the love of God," I say, pressing my palm to my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd want to travel at the time - "

"No, not that! How could you think you wouldn't need to catch new Pokemon? Every trainer needs to adapt their team from time to time, and that requires catching Pokemon."

"I wish I had thought of that back then."

"You can't just pick these skills up. There are certain things you have to know from the start, and wilderness survival is one of them. Unless someone teaches you, you won't get very far." Suddenly, an idea pops into my mind. "I could do it," I say.

"What?"

"I'll teach you about it. You'll learn from someone who's had years of experience."

"Really? That's great! Thank you!" He hesitates for a moment. "But wait, what about you? Wouldn't it be interfering with your schedule?"

"Schedule? Didn't I tell you I don't have a schedule? Like I said, I just go from place to place to meet new people and experience new things. This would be doing exactly that. I was planning to leave Nimbasa on Wednesday, but that was only if nothing special happened. This is special. How about after we finish the Battle Subway tomorrow, we buy you some desert gear, and head out to Route 4?"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit sudden?"

"Is there a reason to wait?"

"Well, I hardly know you yet! I met you only a few hours ago, but you're already talking about going on a journey together!"

"This wouldn't be a journey, it'd just be some field training. I'd just show you a few things, and we'd come back here."

"Alright, but still."

"Well, would it hamper anything? I mean, I don't think it matters who you learn the skills from, and how well you know the person. If it's an issue of trust, you already trusted me enough to be with you in a tiny subway car. Besides, we can talk about whatever you want on the way there."

"Still, it seems a bit rushed."

"Well, do you have something else you need to do?"

"No."

"Then, why not?"

"I don't know." He pauses. "I guess it doesn't make any sense to wait."

"So, will you do it?"

"Sure."

"Great! Why don't we meet in front of the PokeMart in the morning? We'll buy you your gear, then go to the subway, and still have plenty of time to go to Route 4 in the afternoon."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. I'll head to my room to prepare for everything. I'll catch you later!"

"Bye!"

I start towards my room. I'm glad I caught the subway when I did, or I would've had a boring rest of the day. Touya seems to be a very promising acquaintance so far; I hope he doesn't turn out to be bigoted in some way, like the few other men I made friends with in my travels. Until today, the only people who've actually been able to empathize with me have been women who've experienced similar discrimination. I'm so relieved that I'm finally getting through to a man - more accurately, I'm so relieved that men exist who are capable of empathy. Every other man I've talked to about sexism has just conjectured about how they'd act in my situation, then proceeded to tell me that's how all women should act. Touya seems to get that I'm arguing from experience, and that my experience trumps his postulates. It's good that he is learning (and I have much to teach him), but once he knows about sexism, will he act? After all, what good does knowing about a problem do if you won't try to stop it? Granted, he won't be perpetuating sexism, but it won't be helpful if he just stands by and silently disagrees while a misogynist is spewing his bullshit. A man like him might have more pull than me in certain situations, because, depending on how big of a bigot the person is, they might dismiss my criticism as an overreaction and a whine because of my female hormones, but they might listen to him, just because he's a man. It's terrible that people would think that way, but ignoring their sexist double standards and criticizing them myself won't change their mind. I'll have to persuade him to act when he's confronted with misogyny. There's another thing - he also might have a better idea of why some men do sexist things, since he's a man, so he'd understand how other men think better than I would. He's no psychologist, of course, but he might be able to explain why some men act the way they do, if he's ever acted like that before. I have so many things I want to talk to him about. I just hope he maintains the level of interest he has now, and I hope we can stay in contact long enough for us to discuss them all.

There's no point in worrying about these things now. I'll get around to these issues tomorrow. In the meantime, I should prepare for our excursion to the desert and our next Battle Subway challenge. I hope they'll both be as fun as I imagine.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone who wrote reviews for the first and second chapters. I have taken your suggestions into consideration, and I have implemented those which I agreed with. While I do want to please my readers, I also want to send a message with this story. I'm not going to adapt my writing so much that it would change the message of the story. That being said, please continue to write reviews, but try not to suggest any changes that are _too_ radical. I'm always happy to converse with anyone, but I'm making writing a higher priority than responding to reviews and PMs, so if I'm not responding to you, it's probably because I'm trying to finish the next chapter, and I can't be sidetracked at the moment. I'll try my best to address everybody in turn. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


End file.
